


Bliss

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, I'm Bad At Titles, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, delicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: You and Taranza enjoy some time with eachother.





	Bliss

Bliss. It was pure bliss.

You thought, wind breezing through your locks.

Running through fields of flowers as far as the eyes could see, with your beloved.

Losing your touch with the ground you fall ever so not gracefully. 

“Ahahaha!” Taranza pointed and laughed at your sudden misfortune.

While Taranza was having his little laughing fit, you got up and snuck behind him and knocked him into the plethora of pastel flowers.

“Haha! Loser!” You laughed heartily.

Taranza, unamused by your act, used his six magical spider hands to swiftly push you to the flowers.

Falling beside him you giggle and sat up along with the spider. 

You began to pick the flowers below you, sniffing the beautiful aromas of the flowers.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Exclaimed Taranza in a chipper tune.

You looked up and into the males eyes and before you could say anything in response-

You felt a pair of lips envelope your own. It was strange, as Taranza had no lips- yet this kiss was sweet. 

It was a delicate, yet passionate kiss, evoking emotion with every second that passed.

The sweet kiss only lasted a few seconds, yet it felt forever in your mind, it was such a blissful and delicate kiss.

Your lover looked you into the eyes, using two of his six hands to cup your face delicately. 

“My sweet Flower…”

Seeing your lover smile with such warmth and comfort filled you with such security and a daze of protection.

Bliss. It was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me and my weird way of wording stuff.


End file.
